


Big Guy (Song Parody)

by F1Krazy



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Humour, Memes, Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1Krazy/pseuds/F1Krazy
Summary: A Dark Knight Rises-themed parody of Peter Gabriel's "Big Time", based on everyone's favourite big guy.For you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the original song, I recommend listening to it first, or this won't be half as funny.

You’ve got a plane, I’m taking it  
I’ve got an evil plan, yeah!  
Gotham City will burn  
And then I’ll kill the Batman!

The group that I come from: League of Shadows  
The Bat betrayed and killed our boss  
And now we are out for revenge  
We’ve tracked him down  
I’ll be crashing this plane  
And then our scheme is underway  
We know his name, and where he lives:  
Gotham City, in Gotham City  
His name is Bruce Wayne; I’ll cause him big pain  
When I break him in half

But he won’t die right away, no  
He can die when I say so

(Big guy) I have a mask, I’m wearing it  
(Big guy) Oh yeah  
(Big guy) You did not care before, no  
(Big guy)  
(Big guy) Do not take off my mask  
(Big guy) It would be very painful  
(Big guy) For yo-o-o-ou  
For yo-o-o-ou

This Daggett thinks he controls me  
But I showed him who’s the boss  
When I snapped his neck like it was a pencil  
Now Gotham is amazed  
When I show them my big atomic bomb  
I had it built by Dr. Pavel here  
He can’t disarm it now ‘coz he is dead

And you must choose ‘death or exile’  
But you will die if you’re exiled

(Big guy) I have a mask, I’m wearing it  
(Big guy) Oh yeah  
(Big guy) You did not care before, no  
(Big guy)  
(Big guy) Do not take off my mask  
(Big guy) It would be very painful  
(Big guy) For you

(Big guy) My dose is getting bigger  
(Big guy) My muscles getting bigger  
(Big guy) My hatred’s getting bigger  
(Big guy) For the Bat  
(Big guy) My army’s getting bigger  
(Big guy) So you’d better watch out  
(Big guy) I am the masked man, Bane  
(Big guy) And I’m crashing this plane, plane, plane, plane, plane, plane  
Plane, plane, plane, plane, plane, plane, plane, plane  
Bane


End file.
